


Prize

by snazzelle



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, bottom!zak, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick lost the tourney and Zak's only collecting his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fellow writer who brought up the idea after showing me the very real videos of Nick and Zak having a shuffleboard tourney plus Zak's little victory song and dance.

"Zero losses, I just beat Nick! 'Cuz I'm the only undefeated man!"

Nick rolled his eyes as he watched Zak dance and sing around him. He couldn't believe the other man still remembered the song an hour later and then continued to gloat about it. He smiled lightly. Sure, after kicking Aaron's ass at shuffleboard, he did lose against Zak again. And yeah, Nick may be a bit sore about losing for the fifth time, but he guessed it was worth it to see his lover jump around and sing for him (sort of).

Nick looked around himself. It seemed the rest of the crew were till hanging out by the shuffleboard court. He could still hear them laughing and playing against each other and he could just make out Aaron goofing off with Dan. His eyes drifted back to Zak as the other man danced around the white van and shook his head as Zak stared right back at him and started the song all over again.

"Come here..." Nick said, but made his own way towards Zak and trapped him against the door of the van, kissing him quiet. The words Zak were singing were muffled as Nick caught his tongue with his own and Zak chuckled against Nick's lips as he followed along. Parting, Nick told him to stop.

"But I'm the winner, Nick!" Zak exclaimed as he ran his hands up and down the other man's back, "I have the right to do this!"

"You've done it long enough, don't you think?" Nick asked as he leaned foward to kiss him again, but Zak moved his face away. Nick cocked his head to the side, wondering why he was denied.

"Not long enough..." Zak cheekily said, "Unless... of course, you do something for the winner..."

Nick started to carress down Zak's side and smiled lightly, agreeing, "Could be arranged."

Zak nodded and looked behind himself through the windows of the car to see if the crew was thoroughly distracted. Satisfied that they were starting a new game all over again, he slid his hand over to the handle and opened the door before scooting inside in the back seat.

"No, don't come in yet."

Nick looked on curiously as Zak got comfortable. He smoothed his hands over Zak's calves as they hung out of the door and rolled his eyes when Zak smacked them away. He watched the man throw the snack boxes into the very back seat and grab a sleeping pillow to put up against the opposite door, sighing as he laid down. Zak licked his bottom lip and smirked.

"Blow me."

Nick crossed his arms as both his eyebrows raised. He looked through the windows before looking back down at Zak, "What."

"Blow me, come on, Nick. You owe me."

Zak spread his legs as much as he could as he ran his hands down his clothed chest. He might as well tease Nick into doing this, "Want to feel your mouth on me."

"Zak, they're like, forty feet away. They'll hear you," Nick said as his eyes followed the path Zak's hands made before going back to the other man's face.

"No they won't. I'll be quiet."

"Right. You said that last time and it was hell trying to explain to Aaron why we couldn't use that 'ghostly moan' for the show."

Zak blushed lightly, remembering and folded his hands on his stomach, "Yeah, well, it's hard not to do that when I got your cock shoved up my ass."

Nick scoffed lightly, "Vulgar, as always," his eyes roamed over the spread body before him, "you never want to keep it in the bedroom."

Zak shrugged, "Exciting, right?"

"Frightening as hell, Zak," Nick moved forward and pushed the palm of his hand against Zak's cock, feeling it stir and causing Zak to twitch his hips toward his hand, "but you know I can't keep my hands off you when you want me to touch you."

"Yeah..." Zak gave Nick a small smile and grabbed the other man's wrist as he moved his hips against his hand. "So, you gonna blow me? I won, Nick."

Nick snorted, "Do I have a choice?" and laughed as Zak quickly let go of his hand to unbuckle his belt and push his pants down.

"Wait- no!" Zak cried out as Nick grabbed at the legs of the pants and pulled them completely off, knocking down Zak's shoes to the floor with the hard tugs. His shirt rode up at the manhandling and he glared at Nick as he pulled the shirt back down over his stomach.

"Don't know why you're hiding yourself..." Nick said quietly as he slid his hands down Zak's smooth legs and back up to push the shirt up till they bunched under Zak's armpits, "I thought you liked this?"

Nick's hands wandered and he made sure to keep his hands on as much skin as possible as he moved down the other man's legs, reaching his feet and pulling Zak's socks right off. He scratched up the arch of one foot, chuckling as Zak gasped and tried to pull his foot away.

Zak growled, "Yeah, but... dude. If they do come here..."

"They won't. They'll be playing for another hour or two," Nick rested his knee right under the car seat while he kept his balance by resting his other knee against the step and his foot on the floor, "You'll come in my mouth before then."

"Confindent, much?" Zak asked, his breath hitching as Nick breathed over his clothed cock. He bit his lip and tried to keep his voice down when Nick started to lay open kisses over the buldge, watching the cloth darken with precum.

Nick pulled away and noticed, smirking, "Yeah... I'm sure." His pressed a finger over the small wet patch, pulling a whimper from Zak, "You're such an exhibitionist."

"Am not."

"You are," Nick sing songed as he pulled the shorts on Zak's hips completely off and put it on the car floor.

"You don't got proof." Zak said, moaning as Nick wrapped a hand around his shaft. He put his own hand around Nick's wrist, just feeling the movement of Nick pleasuring him.

"You mean this isn't?" Nick squeezed his hand and Zak's hips bucked. Zak panted below him as he sped up his strokes, twisting as he got to the head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Zak gasped as he tightened his hand around Nick's wrist, his eyes squeezed shut as he writhed on the car seat. He opened his eyes, looking up through the window, moaning loudly when he remembered they were outside. He brought his free hand up to bite at a knuckle, hoping to stifle the noises he was making.

Nick slowed down and took in the heaving body in front of him, "Exhibitionist," Nick teased as he let go of the other man's cock. Zak nodded this time as he looked up at Nick, a smirk playing along his lips as he let Nick's hand slip from his own.

"Whatever," He panted against his hand, "you said you'd blow me."

Nick rolled his eyes, "You said it."

"You said, I said... whatever dude, put your mouth on my cock."

Nick scoffed while Zak smirked cheekily up at him. Rolling his eyes, Nick thought he might as well get comfortable. He pushed one of Zak's legs further to the side until his knee and calf hit the back of the passengers seat. Taking the other leg, he pulled it up and hung it over the back of the seat rest completely displaying Zak's body. Zak stared right back at him as Nick checked to see if there was any discomfort. All he noticed was the blush taking over Zak's face and down his neck.

"You good?"

"Fuckin' hell, Nick."

Nick agreed as he looked at how he had Zak posed. He loved how hooking Zak's leg against the seat canted the other man's hip up until his hard cock laid tightly against his belly button and how the widely spread legs revealed his tight pucker. Running his hands over the inside of Zak's thighs, Nick leaned foward and took Zak into his mouth.

Zak moaned, biting into his own hand as Nick took a good portion of his cock into his mouth. The quiet, wet noises of Nick sucking on his dick seemed even louder in the van while they tried to hide their activity from the people in the park. Looking down, Zak carded his free hand through Nick's short hair and pushed his head down, moaning breathlessly around his knuckles as more of his shaft went down Nick's throat.

Zak started to thrust into Nick's mouth, using the leverage he had on the car seat to pull his hips up. Nick moaned around the girth slipping in and out between his lips before pulling his mouth right off and putting his hand flat against Zak's groin to push the other man's hips back down until they stilled, "Zak, don't move. You're rocking the van."

Zak took his mouth off of his hand, "I don't care. Want you're mouth on me." He pushed Nick's head back down, sighing as Nick relented and wrapped his lips around the leaking head. He thrusted his hips up again and Nick backed away, letting Zak's cock slip from his lips and slap wetly against his abs.

"Zak, warning you."

Zak keened at the back of his throat, but stilled. He bit into his fist again as Nick licked at his cock so Zak wouldn't start thrusting right away.

Nick held on tightly to Zak's thighs to keep them apart and left long swipes of his tongue up the shaft of Zak's cock. Zak could barely move, watching Nick circle his tongue around the base before nibbling up the vein.

"Please, Nick..." Zak begged and Nick felt the other man's thigh tense as he pulled Zak's cock towards his mouth and started to suck on the head again. His hand returned to its previous position, pushing his thigh farther to the side as he sank his mouth onto Zak's shaft, feeling muscles tense, taut because of the stretch. Sure that Zak wouldn't move, the hand holding the leg up against the seat rest went to Zak's groin, right above his cock, and started rubbing down in small circles knowing the pressure would bring Zak closer to release.

Zak whined as he fisted the seat and kept his legs far apart for Nick, hoping the man would get it and put his other hand elsewhere. The hand stimulating him above his cock wasn't enough and Nick was barely sucking down his shaft. He needed... he needed...

"Fuck, Nick, please..."

Nick looked up, understanding and cockiness coloring his eyes. He let go of Zak's thigh and brought his hand up to Zak's mouth, groaning around the girth in his own mouth as Zak held on tightly to his wrist and sucked on his fingers. He shut his eyes and swollowed around Zak's cock, taking him in until his nose pressed up against Zak's groin and started thrusting his fingers between Zak's lips.

Zak panted through his nose as he watched Nick start to really work at his cock, trying to follow the speed back onto Nick's fingers. Nick sucked as he pulled his mouth off and panted as Zak started pushing his tongue between his knuckles.

"You gonna come?" Nick asked as he started rubbing harder over Zak's groin. Zak nodded frantically and started nipping at his fingertips.

Nick swallowed Zak down again and started a rythm that got Zak whimpering in the back of his throat. The hand over Zak's groin moved down to massage his balls and Zak's hips twitched up before stilling completely, knowing Nick wouldn't like that. Nick groaned in approval, sending vibrations down zak's shaft before pressing a finger against Zak's exposed hole causing Zak to pull away and pant through his mouth.

"Nick, yes, please..." Zak keened as he licked between the fingers against his lips. He pushed his hips down.

Nick massaged at the pucker until felt the pucker relax and pushing the tip of his fingertip in dry. Everything in Zak's body tensed, a high, quiet moan struggled between Nick's fingers as thick liquid coated the back of Nick's throat. He swollowed, making sure to milk Zak's cock for all he's worth as he continued to slowly push his fingers into Zak's mouth, pulling them out when he felt Zak swallow around them. Letting Zak's spent cock slip out between his lips, he looked up into Zak's lazily smiling face as the man sucked contently at his fingetips.

"Satisfied?"

Zak popped Nick's fingers out of his mouth, "Fuck, I'm going to ride you so hard when we get back."

Nick laughed as he helped Zak bring his legs back down, massaging the muscles that got Zak wincing. He got into the seat on top of Zak, straddling the other man's hips, "Good, but what are we going to do about this now?" He rocked his clothed erection against Zak's spent cock causing Zak to groan.

Zak bit his lip looked up towards the window.

"NO. No. That... that didn't count! Rematch!"

Good ol' Dan. "I think I can take care of that real quick..."

"You sure about that?" Nick asked as he unbuckled his pants and shoved them along with his underwear down his hips. He crawled up Zak's chest and rested the tip of his cock at Zak's lips.

Zak licked the head and Nick moaned, "Very."


End file.
